This invention relates to an input setting type programming relay required to set a condition for an input signal.
The term "input setting type programming relay" used herein is intended to mean a type of relay which is different from a conventional relay operated by a single ON-OFF input signal but utilizes as its input a binary signal comprising a plurality of bits such as output signals from a binary counter, shift register counter or the like thereby to produce an output or invert the ON-OFF state when the value of said input signal and the data preset in the relay coincide with each other.
Heretobefore, as a control device of a machine which requires to use a relay, a logical circuit was used and the logical output thereof was used to perform the desired control wherein a plurality of relays are combined to receive a single input signal as the input signal for producing an ON-OFF signal on the output side so that it was necessary to use a plurality of relays, timers, or the like in order to establish a definite control condition thereby complicating circuit construction. Moreover, there is a defect that since this type of relay is of a fixed type it is impossible to vary the control condition.